


That's Not What Pocket Dimensions Are For

by tegmen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consentacles, Double Penetration, M/M, Monster!Izuru, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Trans Komaeda, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegmen/pseuds/tegmen
Summary: Komaeda engages in a friendly bonding exercise with his boyfriend, the universe's most apathetic eldritch abomination.





	That's Not What Pocket Dimensions Are For

**Author's Note:**

> this starts out looking like noncon but rest assured all the shenanigans in this fic are 100% consensual
> 
> be warned that komaeda uses terms like "clit" and "pussy" for his genitalia; if that's likely to trigger dysphoria you might wanna skip this one. stay safe!

**a waste of a struggle.**

Ignoring the disembodied voice, Komaeda thrashed harder still. The tendrils at his wrists and ankles tightened in response, slicing into his skin, cutting off his circulation. A gasp of pain burst from his panting mouth.

**you're only making it harder for yourself.**

Komaeda forced himself to go limp, and the tendrils loosened their stranglehold. They bore an eerie resemblance to impossibly long locks of scraggly black hair, and seemed to sprout directly from the ceiling of this bizarre mini-dimension. The place was about as big as the foyer of the mansion Komaeda lived in with his parents when he was little. Dozens of monster-sized eyes emitted a harsh red glare, the sole source of light, as they stared at him from the walls and floor and ceiling. He shuddered.

Nowhere to hide.

More tendrils descended from the darkness like unfurling vines. Komaeda yelped as they stabbed at his lower body, first ripping his pants to shreds, then making short work of his underwear. The tendrils at his ankles roughly yanked his hips upward, pried apart his legs.

All those eyes regarded his exposed pussy with an almost clinical detachment.

**you're wet.**

Toneless. Dispassionate.

Shame blazed from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes.

The wall across from him split open like a vertical wound, revealing twin rows of perfect white teeth, each as big as Komaeda's torso. The rows parted and from between them slithered a tapered, glistening red tongue.

With delicate precision, the tongue's tip licked once up the length of his leaking slit. Komaeda's head jerked back with a high-pitched whimper. As the tongue drew back, he was sharply aware of the pulsing between his legs that echoed the gallop of his heartbeat.

**i see. you _want_ to be bred.**

For the first time he detected a hint of smugness in the inhuman voice. He opened his mouth to deny the accusation, wound up having to clamp it shut to keep from crying out. Damn that tongue!

He tensed all his muscles to resist bucking his hips into those silky, meticulous strokes. The effort made him sink his teeth into his lip until he tasted blood. He would not give in, would not...

"Aaah!" The tongue had narrowed its focus to his clit, each wet flick opening a fresh wave of cracks in his resolve. "Please—!" Please what? Stop? _Don't_ stop? Not even he knew anymore. All he knew was that this alien monstrosity was about to give him one of the most brutally intense orgasms he'd ever experienced.

At the worst possible moment, the tongue withdrew once more and retreated into its mouth, which sealed shut and vanished like it was never there. Komaeda twisted and wailed in frustration, pride be damned. Who was he trying to impress anyway?

Then he went stiff. Something new was growing from the wall where the mouth had just been. Something that looked an awful lot like a pair of intertwining tentacles, their outlines wavering, smoky, as if formed from semisolid darkness. The tips continuously pumped out generous volumes of a glowing lime-green fluid.

Komaeda was none-too-gently hoisted up close to the nearest wall-eye.

**beg for it.**

Without missing a beat, he cried, "Oh God, please just fuck me! I can't take it!"

As he choked out plea after plea, each more ragged and desperate than the last, one shadow-tentacle undulated toward him until it hovered over his crotch. It paused there, considering, dripping glowing liquid onto Komaeda's cunt.

The stuff was warm and made his skin tingle pleasantly—for about three seconds.

His begging devolved into a noisy, wordless moaning. He humped uselessly at the air, tears flooding his cheeks, spilling down his chin and neck. Whatever it was, the green fluid was having a torturous aphrodisiac effect on him.

 **poor thing.** Now it sounded almost affectionate. **i'll give you what you came here for.**

And the two tentacles rammed themselves inside him.

The green fluid, as it turned out, also made for fantastic lube.

 _What human being could give me this?_ some distant part of his mind wondered as he writhed and screamed himself hoarse with pleasure. One tentacle plowed his pussy, the other his ass, dumping load after luminous load into him.

Was it possible for an orgasm to go on for minutes? His had hit when the tentacles started having their way with him, and had yet to show any sign of subsiding. Not that he was complaining. Oh, no. If it meant he could keep getting off like this, he'd happily debase himself before this foul creature as many times as it ordered him to.

At some point—he was incapable of making a more specific guess about how much time had passed—the tentacles pulled out. Komaeda hung there, boneless and slick with sweat, while the monster's wall-eyes inspected the messy creampies drooling from his holes. He winced at the slimy sensation; the fuck had left him viciously oversensitive.

Without warning, the tentacles plunged back into him.

"Aah—no more—" he managed to rasp before his voice failed him. Indifferent to his plea, the monster went on railing him, forcing a second climax out of him that was so painful and so incredible his vision went fuzzy at the edges.

And maybe a bit more than his vision....

-

"—gito. Nagito."

Slowly the world eased back into focus. Komaeda blinked up at the figure hunched over him. Cold, sunken red eyes. Scraggly black hair.

"How long was I out for?" he asked Izuru groggily. He was on his bed in the dorm room the two of them shared. Izuru must've ejected them from his pocket dimension when Komaeda fainted.

"Twenty-eight seconds. I was beginning to worry," Izuru said in the kind of tone most people used to comment on the weather. Anyone listening in would've thought he was being sarcastic. Komaeda knew better, though.

"The green was a nice touch," he told Izuru with a smile.

"I thought you might like that." Izuru adjusted the blanket he'd covered Komaeda with. "We should dial back the overstimulation next time. Passing out like that can't be good for you."

"Totally worth it. Besides, you seemed pretty into it yourself," Komaeda teased.

Izuru gave a dubious sniff, but Komaeda caught the ghost of a grin passing over his lovely features.

 


End file.
